Systems and methods herein generally relate to image processing and more particularly to automated systems for detecting image types.
Copy and scan image processing is generally based on user inputs such as original type, that can be set (for example) to photo or text or mixed (photo and text). Often times there are also sub-types with one original type. For example, there could be “printed photo” and “glossy photo” within the original type photo. The user may not always know what to select, and may end up producing output with compromised image quality.